1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to the field of emergency communication systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for providing emergency override of informational displays in an emergency notification system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fire and emergency communication systems may alert occupants of a building to emergency conditions. Increasingly, such systems have the capability to provide additional information, beyond merely sounding an alarm, about the emergency situation and/or to instruct the building occupants how to respond to the emergency. Some buildings, such as office buildings, apartments buildings, office parks and educational campuses have electronic signs that convey information to the residents or occupants about non-emergency points of interest. Installing displays specifically for the use of the fire/emergency monitoring system may be expensive or redundant. Accordingly, there may be a need for an improved apparatus and method to allow a fire and emergency communication system to make use of existing displays.